onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bogard
Huh? Correct me and enlighten me do please if I am wrong... But wasn't Bogart unnamed? I thought fans gave him a name because he looked like a certain actor... Or I trying getting this wrong? One-Winged Hawk 17:33, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I have sites which call him that, plus we need some article on him anyway. Plus, he's known like that to the majority of the fanbase, much like dog-pen is never named, but hes always referred to as "dog-pen" and everybody here knows. I was also filing out the red link. Anyway, we may keep it like this until we get the actual name, cause it won't hurt no one, the people will know who were talking about and when the, pardon my French, shit hits the fan, we can easily redirect "Bogart" to the real name. User:New Babylon ::Hmm... I suppose on that note it will have to stick until at least we find out for certain its correct. Its like how one of the admirals was fan named "scar-face" or something until the name was dropped in OP yellow. O.o' One-Winged Hawk 19:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::See- Dog Pen got a name and the world didn't end cause we called him "dog pen" to start with. Anyway, Scar Face was kind of because of the features, though I wouldn't really mind if Oda would've given them an intro box. I mean, I know it kinda didn't fit on the last page, but he could've easily given them one during the other panels, where they appear. But, yeah I mean, no one expected one of em to be named "Strawberry" (used to call him Surotoberi before I got used to it). User:New Babylon ** His name was given in the cards, but I don't have a link right now. Rodtheanimegod4ever 02:42, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Bogard His name is Bogādo = Bogard. (Bogart is "Bogāto") --Klobis 05:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reviving this too. Though I don't think it even really needs a dicussion, since we have word from Klobis. I'll just wait til a few people post saying they agree and then move this. 18:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I trust Klobis for this, I'm just curious what the source for the Romanization is. 18:45, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, the article reference says it's from Episode 68 credits. Here's a screenshot. 19:29, February 20, 2015 (UTC) If Klobis says so, and we know the romanization, then I have no problem with renaming Bogart to Bogard. 00:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i have no objection too 18:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it's been a day and no objections. Closing this and renaming the page. 18:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Edd War Was that really him? I think the ones on that room were other admirals/vice-admirals and Garp, since Kong was choosing someone to promote right? GMTails 03:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Everyone has realized that this guy is Admiral Ryokugyu, right? I mean it would be weird if I was the only one who noticed.La vie est drôle! (talk) 17:22, August 3, 2015 (UTC)